Nickelodeon
' Nickelodeon', a menudo llamado simplemente Nick y originalmente llamado Pinwheel, es un canal infantil de Estados Unidos propiedad de Viacom. El canal esta dirigido principalmente a los niños de escuela primaria y adolescentes jóvenes (Edades entre 6-14), también tenia un bloque de Lunes a Viernes en la mañana dirigido a niños de edad preescolar (2-5 años). Desde el año 2006 ha sido dirigido por Cyma Zarghami. Es el canal oficial que transmite la serie de Bob Esponja en todo el mundo. Nickelodeon comenzaría a volverse conocido por su nuevo logotipo, el cual sería incluido por primera vez en una serie de origen canadiense de que duró de 1979 a 1990 con el nombre de You Can't do that on Television (traducido como No puedes hacer eso en la televisión). A partir de entonces, el logotipo fue utilizado para la mayor parte de los programas transmitidos por el canal, hasta 1984 cuando fue sustituido por un logotipo naranja que adoptaba múltiples formas de acuerdo a la programación de Nickelodeon. El logo permaneció como tal desde entonces. En julio de 1985 comienza a transmitirse el bloque Nick at Nite, que inicialmente emitía series televisivas de los años 1950 y 1960, tales como The Donna Reed Show, The Alfred Hitchcock Hour y Route 66, además de películas. En 1990 fueron inaugurados sus estudios Nicktoons Studios (originalmente fueron fundados bajo el nombre de Games Animation), en California. En 1991 comienzan a transmitirse los Nicktoons, cuyas series iniciales fueron Doug, Rugrats, Ren y Stimpy, entre otras. En 1992 el canal extiende sus transmisiones a Reino Unido. En 1993 se publica la primera edición de la Revista Nickelodeon y, en 1995, es creado su sitio web oficial. El 20 de diciembre de 1996, Nickelodeon inaugura sus transmisiones para toda América Latina. A comienzos de los años 2000, el canal comienza a ser conocido a nivel internacional como Nick —aunque en Japón, Francia y otros países ha preservado el término completo. En julio de 2009, Nickelodeon debutó con un nuevo logotipo después de 25 años, para que todos los canales de Nickelodeon usen un mismo paquete gráfico, por lo que los canales Noggin y The N desaparecieron el 28 de septiembre del 2009, para ser cambiados por Nick Jr y TeenNick respectivamente. También fueron cambiados los logos de Nick at Nite y Nicktoons Network. En enero de 2010 Nickelodeon inició un cambio de imagen promocionada por sus más famosas estrellas como Miranda Cosgrove, Keke Palmer,Victoria Justice, entre otros. En este cambio de imagen, el canal eliminó la mayoría de series que retransmitía dejando una sola programación conformada por Bob Esponja, padrinos mágicos Los Padrinos Mágicos,iCarly, La Granja, Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, Mighty B! La Súper Abeja, True Jackson VP, Fanboy y Chum Chum, The Troop, Zoey 101, H2O: Just Add Water y contando con tan solo 4 retransmisiones de las series Drake & Josh, Rugrats Crecidos y Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, pero en agosto de 2010 se supo que empezarían a retransmitir la serie Avatar: la leyenda de Aang. Con esto, se decidió dejar atrás en su programación las repeticiones de series finalizadas o canceladas en Estados Unidos, tales como Danny Phantom, Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, Zoey 101 y The Naked Brothers Band (serie de televisión), excepto que algunas de ellas todavía son emitidas en Latinoamérica y otros países. En noviembre de 2009 se estrenó la serie Big Time Rush (en la que se logró un acuerdo con Sony Entretaiment para la producción de su música). Meses más tarde, después de los Kids Choice Awards, se estrenó solo en EE.UU, Victorious, el debut protagónico de Victoria Justice. Estos cambios ocurrieron en Latinoamérica el 5 de abril de 2010, y en España se produjeron el 1 de abril de 2010, el mismo día en el que Nickelodeon cumplió 20 años. En 2011 se anunciaron nuevas producciones como Kung Fu Panda: La Serie y The Legend of Korra. Una de estas es spin-off y se basa en la serie Avatar: la leyenda de Aang. Los problemas financieros que enfrenta el canal impulso a abandonar los proyectos de Back at the Barnyard, Mighty B! y True Jackson cuyas producciones clausuraron en los meses de Agosto y Septiembre, ademas de que las series Planeta Sheen y The Troop se encuentran en finalizacion de produccion, el canal decidio enfocarse en las series Bob Esponja, iCarly,Victorious y Big Time Rush que indican los mejores ratings del canal, con el fin de acabar con los problemas financieros de la cadena se realizara la venta de los derechos de la serie Danny Phantom a la cadena Teletoon, la mayor parte del presupuesto y publicidad se ha enfocado en los futuros nicktoons The Legend of Korra y Kung Fu Panda: La Serie, sin embargo la cadena discute la recuperacion de la produccion de grandes exitos pasados que corresponden a Rugrats, la produccion de Bob Esponja,Los Padrinos Magicos,Supah Ninjas,Bob Esponja,iCarly,Victorious y Big Time Rush ha confirmado su continuidad con nuevas temporadas, la cadena ademas se ha enfocado en los proyectos musicales de Miranda Cosgrove, Victoria Justice, Big Time Rush y Drake Bell, este ultimo ha realizado apariciones en la mayor parte de los programas desde la cancelacion de Drake y Josh debido a que la cadena se encuentra produciendo una película protagonizada por este. Categoría:Sobre la serie